<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think He Knows by snflwervol69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542239">I Think He Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwervol69/pseuds/snflwervol69'>snflwervol69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, DNF, Florida boy has never seen snow and is very excited, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snow, dreamnotfound, sharing a bed (i mean its technically a couch but still)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwervol69/pseuds/snflwervol69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream finally visits George in the UK and gets to see snow in person for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bellas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think He Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30259485">Я думаю, он знает</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilalya/pseuds/danilalya">danilalya</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>recently it snowed a lot where i live so that inspired me to write this. originally it was supposed to be a short lil drabble and ended up being 5k words so,,,, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing Dream was totally unprepared for when he finally visited England, it was the cold. It never dropped below 60 in Florida, so landing in England where it was already below freezing was a shock. George laughed at him when he saw Dream shivering under two sweatshirts and a heavy winter jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you live like this?” Dream asks as they wait for a taxi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that cold,” George says with a grin, but Dream just glares at him. Dream huddles up next to him and George rolls his eyes but throws an arm around Dream’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One taxi ride and multiple jokes about George’s lack of a driver’s license later, they arrive at George’s apartment. He helps Dream carry his luggage up the stairs and as soon as they’re inside, Dream stands in front of the heater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m defrosting,” Dream says, still shivering. George just laughs at him and puts a kettle on the stove, heating water for tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, George hands Dream a steaming cup of tea, which Dream takes. “Is there sugar in this?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes. “You’re such a baby,” he complains, taking the tea back to dump even more sugar in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your baby,” Dream jokes, and then instantly regrets it. George freezes for a moment, but plays it off. Dream turns back to the open window, staring out over the city streets. He wouldn’t mind it, being George’s. He’d say yes if George asked, but he’s sure he never will. What reason could George possibly have to want him as anything more than a friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One cup of liquid diabetes,” George says, handing the tea back. Dream just flips him off, sipping the hot drink hoping it would warm him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gathers blankets from around the house and piles them on the couch as he selects a movie. He knows Dream must be tired after his trip and won’t want to do anything. Sure enough, Dream cocoons himself in the blankets as soon as the movie begins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watches it for a while, he really does, but he loses focus after Dream cuddles up next to him, still shivering a little. George hesitates, but eventually puts his arm around Dream and is unsurprised when he falls asleep within minutes. There’s absolutely no way in hell George could carry Dream to the guest bedroom, he doubts he could lift him at all, so he leaves Dream to sleep on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As George tries to untangle himself and go to his own room, Dream throws his arm around George’s waist. For a moment, George’s breath catches in his throat, but he quickly realizes that Dream is still asleep. George tries to escape twice more, but he’s too afraid to wake Dream. In the end, George curls up on the couch, giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lies awake for a while staring. He knows it’s wrong, he knows he shouldn’t be thinking about Dream like this, but moments like this are rare. He never gets to be open about his feelings, letting his guard down. Letting himself stare, memorize every scar, every freckle, every detail of the boy he knows will never be his no matter how badly he wants it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep this way, his body pressed right up Dream’s without an inch between them, but they might as well have been a hundred miles apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is the first to wake up. It takes him a moment to gain his bearings and he almost sits up and stretches, but he notices he’s on George’s couch and he isn’t alone. George is practically in his arms and is still fast asleep. His hair is pressed flat on one side of his head, probably from sleeping on it, and the rest is a little all over the place. Dream gently smooths it down and brushes it back into George’s usual fringe. He’s surprised George didn’t wake up and smiles at the sleeping boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being hungry, Dream lies back down putting his head on George’s chest and closes his eyes. He lays there until he feels George start to shift around, finally waking up. He feels George’s chest rise as he realizes where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” George whispers, but Dream remains still. He feels George relax a little, and then George brushes his hair out of his face, tracing his cheekbone, down his jaw, and stopping on his lips. Dream feels like he’s intruding on a private moment, like he should still be asleep, but he’s wide awake and he can’t breathe. For a moment, he almost sits up and kisses George right then and there, but then that moment ends and George’s hand falls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shakes Dream slightly and he pretends to wake up, pretending that the last minute hadn’t happened at all. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and looks at George who is smiling at him. He looks so… unfazed. It throws Dream off a bit considering he’s still practically on top of George, but he returns the smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go out for breakfast?” George asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And freeze my ass off again? No thanks,” Dream laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, 8 am and you’re already complaining,” George shoots back, laughing. “I’ll make something.” With that, George slips out from under the blankets and stands up, stretching a bit as he walks to the kitchen. Dream is still in awe at George’s ability to be calm. He ends up lying back down, closing his eyes and replaying the feeling of George’s fingertips brushing his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Dream forces himself to get up and join George in the kitchen, where he’s cooking omelets. Dream’s not a huge help, mostly because George’s kitchen is so small it’s hard for him to get around and do anything beyond get in George’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Dream cleans the dishes while George gets changed. Dream tries his best to focus on the task at hand, but every thought seems to connect back to George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dream places the last dish into the rack on the counter, he looks out the window and is surprised to see snow. Actual snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s lived in Florida his whole life, he’s never actually seen snow. He nearly forgets about the cold and steps out onto George’s balcony barefoot in only a t-shirt and sweatpants. Snowflakes fall into his outstretched palm and melt on contact. He laughs to himself as the snow falls, tilting his head up at the sky. Behind him, the door opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You’ll get frostbite without shoes on,” George says but Dream just laughs again. As he turns around and grins, George must realize the reasoning behind his excitement because he says, “You’ve never seen snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in person,” Dream admits, staring at the white flakes falling on the railing on the balcony. “There’s no way these are all different,” he says, catching a few in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughs and takes Dream by the arm, “Come on,” he says, “At least put on some shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls on what must be three different sweaters, a beanie, some gloves, two pairs of socks, and his shoes before following George out of his apartment. There’s a small park nearby, so George leads the way. Dream falls behind as they walk, stopping every few feet to look around at the snow. He’s so absorbed in it that he doesn’t notice George staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the park, George lets Dream lead the way from there. Dream walks aimlessly, stopping under every tree and staring up at the sky in wonder. George follows him, his hands in his pockets. Dream seems to have entirely forgotten being cold and is catching snowflakes in his bare palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs as the snow lands on his cheeks and eyelashes and he turns to George smiling. George feels it in his chest, a sort of irrepressible happiness when Dream looks at him and he gladly returns the smile. There are snowflakes falling onto Dream’s lips and it brings George back to that morning when Dream was lying in his arms and he’d touched his face, tracing his lips and jaw, imagining what it would be like to have him as more than just a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” George blurts out before he can stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream asks, staring right at George, the snow seemingly forgotten for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” George presses on, wondering if he should continue or if all he’s doing is ruining everything. This could be the end, and yet, he presses on. “I guess I’m so used to seeing snow, but with you it’s like I’m seeing it all over again. You just look so…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent, happy, astonished…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful?” Dream supplies with a sly smile. George lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is honestly amazed that he was able to fix it, everything he said. He didn’t mean for it to slip out, much less continue talking, but the fact that he was able to walk back to his apartment arm in arm with Dream was kind of astounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it definitely felt like something between them had shifted, neither of them seemed willing to admit it. George made them both more tea and Dream built another fire in the hearth. Even though neither of them say a word, when the tea is ready and George takes his place on the couch, Dream cuddles up next to him. There’s a tension in the air that wasn’t there before, but it remains unacknowledged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t finish his tea so George finishes it for him, not once complaining about the absurd amount of sugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sleep on the couch again. Neither of them discuss it, but it’s decided upon without hesitation. As Dream gets tired he lies down on the couch and sort of pulls George down with him, though George certainly doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lies awake for much longer than Dream does. George rests his head on Dream’s chest as it rises and falls, listening to him breathe. Only after Dream falls asleep does George curse himself for his fumble at the park. He had such an opportunity to finally tell Dream how he felt and of course he messed it up. There was a second where George thought he had really gauged the situation correctly; he thought Dream looked at him the same, but he’d gotten scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George lets himself imagine what could’ve been. He wonders if anything would be different. He’s already on the couch falling asleep in Dream’s arms, their bodies pressed together, but he knows that it doesn’t matter. Dream doesn’t know how George is feeling. Dream doesn’t know that George wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, just to stop himself from crying. He’s lying in Dream’s arms and yet he feels like they’re so far apart. He nearly gets up and goes to sleep in his bed, but he doesn’t want to wake Dream so he stays still. His mind is racing far too fast for him to fall asleep, so he simply lies on Dream’s stomach and lets himself imagine what Dream’s lips taste like, how soft his hair must be, or how smooth his skin must be if he took off his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When George finally drifts off his mind is swimming with images of the way Dream had smiled in the park as it snowed, like he was seeing the world for the first time. George dreams of the curve of his lips and the green of his eyes, with snowflakes resting on his lashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is greeted by those same lashes when he wakes up. Dream is still asleep and George is lying across his chest. He likes the way Dream’s eyelashes fan across his cheeks when his eyes are closed. Dream looks so peaceful like this and it’s enough for George to ignore the grumble in his stomach and lie back down, letting Dream continue to sleep peacefully, even though George is wide awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s nervous about their stream planned for the afternoon. He’s been so weird around Dream, ever since they met at the airport, he’s not sure if he trusts himself not to slip up while streaming. If he makes a mistake like the one he made in the park in front of thousands of viewers, that could never be erased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pushes the thought out of his mind, forcing himself not to worry. Instead, he tries his best to be present in the current moment. He dreamed of having something like this, to get to lie here in Dream’s arms, even if he didn’t know how George actually felt about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George isn’t sure how long he lies there, but eventually Dream begins to shift and wake up. George lifts his head and grins at Dream, who smiles back sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he says, brushing his hair out of his face. George sits up and stretches, allowing Dream to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask you to make breakfast but I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” George says, pushing the pile of blankets off his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffs. “I’m a great cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George hums in response, “I’m sure you are,” he says while walking to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends up cooking for the both of them while Dream makes coffee, which he drinks while standing in front of the glass doors that lead to the balcony. It isn’t snowing today, but the snow from the day before had piled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we still going to do a stream today?” George asks as he hands Dream a plate of pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course,” Dream answers, taking a bite. “Can we go out first though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated the cold,” George teases but Dream just rolls his eyes and looks back out the window at the snow piled on the ground, sparkling in the morning sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, they each get dressed, Dream bundling up like he’s going out into the arctic tundra. George opts for a simple coat and hoodie. He’s used to the cold, and it’s been colder. Watching Dream put on a second pair of socks is funny to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me,” Dream pouts and George just grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he says, extending a hand to Dream helping him stand up. To George’s surprise, Dream doesn’t let go even after they leave George’s apartment. There’s something about the way George’s hand fits perfectly in Dream’s that makes him think maybe they’re meant to be. Maybe. It’s a fleeting hope, but it’s enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees are coated in ice and they glitter in the sun as Dream and George walk through the park in comfortable silence. There’s something so tranquil about the atmosphere that allows George to actually relax for the first time in weeks. He’s been so stressed, planning for Dream’s visit, and once Dream arrived that stress had certainly not gone away. He’d been almost holding his breath, always wondering if he would slip up and say the wrong thing, but walking with Dream through the snow he feels like he doesn’t have to worry. He can just be here in this moment, he doesn’t need to walk a tightrope wondering if he made the right choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go home,” Dream says, looking up at the tree branches that look like they’re coated in glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have the rest of the week,” George laughs, squeezing Dream’s hand, surprised by how natural it feels</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not enough,” Dream whispers, reaching up and running his hand along an icy branch over his head. He’s tall enough that he has to duck under the branch, but to George it still is far over his head. That was one thing George never could have prepared himself for; he knew Dream was tall, but he didn’t expect him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It snows in America too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why,” Dream says, coming to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ve gotten used to sleeping next to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George tries his hardest to hide his blush. “And having someone cook you breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not bad either,” Dream replies with a smile that George can’t help but return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a misclick!” Dream shouts as George is practically lying on the floor laughing. Dream is sitting at his desk, minecraft pulled up on his PC. Dream was using George’s account to stream and practice speed runs, and had accidentally triggered the TNT under the desert temple. The notification </span>
  <em>
    <span>GeorgeNotFound blew up</span>
  </em>
  <span> sits at the bottom of the screen and Dream’s mouse hovers over the respawn button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat is bullying him and George absolutely cannot stop laughing. Dream has his head in his hands and he’s laughing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A misclick?” George asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Dream says, exiting the world and sending George into another fit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream continues to speedrun and George reads donos, answering questions as they come flooding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys have any plans for the rest a week?” George reads out. “Well, I know there’s a firework show for Christmas later this week, I think we might do that. I’m trying to convince Dream to go ice skating but he’s refusing. I’m working on that one,” George laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going ice skating,” Dream says. He’s currently in the nether searching for the fortress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not, it’s fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been, I don’t want to go out and make a fool of myself,” Dream says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you, you know. You need to start somewhere, everyone starts learning and makes a fool of themselves at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but not when they’re 21 years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just rolls his eyes, “You’re going ice skating eventually. That’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kick your ass. That’s a promise,” Dream replies. George just laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so aggressive, Jesus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just huffs and goes back to his game, finally collecting enough blaze rods to go to the end. He sets off in search of piglins to trade with and George looks back at the donos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Florida boy doing in the cold weather?” George reads. “He’s constantly complaining about how cold it is, but he dragged me outside when it snowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my first time seeing real snow, I got excited,” Dream laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was probably the most snow we’ve gotten this year so it was nice to get to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looks at the next dono and pauses before reading it aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since it’s been cold, have you two cuddled yet? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s clearly meant as a joke, but George isn’t sure if he should treat it like one. He doesn’t want to play it off like it’s nothing. They’ve fallen asleep in each other’s arms twice already. It’s become comfortable, and—at least to George—it’s meant something. He looks up at Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to answer?” he whispers, soft enough that the mic won’t pick it up. Dream looks surprised for a moment, and then he shakes his head no. George nods i’m agreement and then moves to the next donation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, the stream is over, they’ve both eaten dinner, and have returned to the couch. This time, they have fallen into a sort of routine. When George approaches, Dream opens his arms and lets George climb under the blankets. It’s significantly less awkward than any of the previous nights and George likes how secure he feels with Dream’s arms around him, steadying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” George asks softly. His head is resting in the crook of Dream’s neck, Dream’s arms wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier today, that dono… why didn’t you want to answer?” George asks. It’s a question that has been plaguing his mind all afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream is quiet for a moment, deep in thought. “This…” he says. “Us. It feels… I don’t know, special I guess? And it belongs entirely to us. I don’t think I’m ready to share it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” George whispers, his lips brushing against Dream’s bare shoulder, and he feels Dream shudder underneath him. George freezes, dread filling his veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I fucked up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorr…” George trails off as his eyes meet Dream’s. His green eyes are wide and he’s looking at George in a way he doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him. He looks like he wants George. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes flick down to George’s lips, as if to ask for permission. George feels his breath catch in his throat and he hesitates for a second. If they do this… there’s no returning to being just friends. This is something that can never be undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George leans in, and when he does, Dream is waiting for him. The kiss is timid at first, both trying to hold back, not to take it too far, but it’s only seconds before the walls they had built fall away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George climbs onto Dream’s lap, his hands tangling themselves in Dream’s hair. The kiss is unlike anything George has ever experienced. He feels hot and cold all at once. He feels relieved too. After wanting this for so long, it’s finally happening. His fantasies, the ones that used to horrify him, were true. He remembers the guilt he felt every time he touched himself and thought of Dream’s voice. Now that shame is gone. He feels like he’s finally free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s hands are in constant motion, the back of George’s neck, in between his shoulder blades, running down his spine. They pull at the hem of George’s shirt and slip underneath, cool fingers against his bare skin making him gasp. He pushes away for a moment and there’s a flash of fear in Dream’s eyes, wondering if he’s gone too far, but then George pulls his shirt over his head, and reconnects their lips. He feels Dream smile into the kiss, and he can’t help but grin too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s hands find their way under Dream’s shirt, running over the smooth skin of his chest. He feels Dream arch his back and then he pulls his own shirt off. Dream then begins kissing George’s jaw, moving to his collarbone, leaving small hickeys across the pale skin. George bites his lip and squeezes Dream’s shoulders, rolling his hips forward. Dream moans softly, but it’s right into George’s ear and it practically sets his whole body aflame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolls his hips against Dream, he wants him to make that sound again. When Dream moans again, it’s much louder and the sound reverberates through George’s chest. Dream cups George’s face in his hands and brings them level with each other, green eyes meeting brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I… Can I fuck you?” Dream asks. George feels like all the air has been stolen from his lungs. He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathes, kissing Dream as if he’s trying to breathe him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George doesn’t really have a clue what he’s doing, so he lets Dream take the lead. He doesn’t realize how cold it is in his apartment until he’s completely naked. He’s never felt more exposed when Dream’s eyes flick up and down his body, but when Dream says, “Come here,” his voice is sweet and loving and it makes him feel so special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream slips a finger inside him, George gasps. He’s never been touched like this, not even by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Dream asks, his voice still incredibly gentle. George nods, resting his head back in the crook of Dream’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream adds another finger George moans softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck do that again,” Dream says, curling his fingers and making George moan again, louder this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream takes his sweet time stretching George open, and George doesn’t mind a bit. He doesn’t want to rush this, it’s too important. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s too important. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream finally slides in, George bites down onto his shoulder gently, his eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Dream asks, rubbing circles on George’s back. George nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just sit for a bit?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream says, kissing George’s forehead. George takes some time to adjust. The stretch hurts at first, and is so unfamiliar to him, but as his body adjusts the pain fades. He’s never been full like this, and he loves the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he breathes, “You can move now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream starts slow, lifting George up slightly, and then lowering him back down. It’s slow enough that George isn’t overwhelmed, and the pleasure is unlike anything he’s ever felt. Dream rolls his hips up and hits a spot inside George that makes him moan as his vision goes white for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about how long he dreamed of something like this. How he had never believed it was possible. He never thought Dream could love him the same and yet, here they were on George’s couch, Dream taking him apart piece by piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Dream stops moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey is everything okay?” he asks, his eyes full of concern. “Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” George says, shaking his head. “I just… I’ve wanted this… us… for a long time. I’m just happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream breaks into a smile, and even in the darkness George sees his eyes welling up. Dream brushes George’s tears away with his thumb. “I’m happy too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream fucks him slow, every touch, every kiss filled with adoration. George doesn’t stop crying but each time Dream meets his eyes for a wordless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>George smiles at him, stroking his cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets close, George tugs Dream’s hair, moaning with each thrust. He’s not sure who finishes first, but when they each come down from the high, Dream takes George’s face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that okay?” he asks, gently tracing George’s jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughs softly, “That was amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in and kisses Dream, trying to pour as much love into the action as he can, hoping the kiss can say all the things he can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gets a damp towel from the kitchen and cleans them both up, before pulling on his boxers and lying back down on the couch. George grabs Dream’s shirt instead of his own and tugs it over his head before grabbing a thick blanket and joining Dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie together, warming each other up in the cold, and Dream strokes George’s hair until they both fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When George wakes up it’s still dark out and the first thing he notices is that Dream isn’t there. He sits up, pushing the blanket off the couch. He can’t stop the panic that rises in his chest. What if he left? What if he regretted what they’d done so much that he packed his stuff and he left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes adjust to the darkness and he notices that Dream’s suitcase is still against the wall, which helps relieve some of George’s nerves. He stands up, glancing around the empty apartment. His eyes fall on the glass door that leads to the balcony, and he sees Dream standing outside in pajama pants and a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes and grins at Dream’s silhouette. He grabs a sweatshirt from Dream’s suitcase and wraps a blanket around himself before walking outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turns around as the door opens and smiles when he sees George step outside. He hands the sweatshirt to Dream, who takes it, and kisses George gently. The kiss is more comforting than anything. It proves that things aren’t awkward between them, which to George would be worse than Dream leaving altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where you’d gone,” George says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up and saw it was snowing. I didn’t want to wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiles at that. Dream’s obsession with the snow was cute. George loved watching him get excited over something that seemed so mundane to him, but to Dream it was new and exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watches the snow fall over the silent city, which was rare. It seemed like the city never actually slept, but right now it seemed like all that existed was George, Dream, and the snow. Dream has his palm out and is staring at the sky. He laughs as a snowflake falls on his cheek and grins at George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” George says, without really meaning to. He thought it all the time, but never said it. It had slipped out, and the second it did George wished he could take it back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve ruined it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dream asks, sounding almost breathless. George nods, knowing there’s no point in pretending. He doesn’t know how Dream didn’t see it. His love was present in everything he said, every movement he made. He loved Dream when he made him breakfast, he loved Dream when he laughed and called him an idiot, he loved Dream every time he looked at him. It was so painfully obvious, he was surprised he’d made it this long without the words slipping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Dream whispers, cupping George’s face in his hands, smiling as snowflakes settled on his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream kisses him, George feels warm all over, the warmth in his chest a sharp contrast against Dream’s cold hands on his face. The snow continues to fall around them, melting against their skin and settling in their hair. When they break apart George stares at Dream, his cheeks flushed pink and his shoulders dusted with snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he repeats, knowing that no matter how many times he says it, it’ll never be enough; but there’s something about the way that Dream smiles at him that shows that he knows. Of course he knows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>